Black and White
by Blari
Summary: The only two connections Zero Kiryuu and Maria Kurenai really had was Shizuka and Ichiru. Now that they are no longer present, Zero and Maria may have found out that they have more in common, then they had originally thought. Zeria *Previously known as Star Sapphire* Rewritten R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights!**

**A/n:**About two years ago, I have started this short story… Two years later, I wanted to make a sequel. However as I went through this story, I noticed so many grammar mistake that I had to rewrite it before I continue! Yes, this is a complete rewrite!

**Ps: **Formally known as 'To Be or Not to Be'.

**~White and Black~**

_(Two colors that have just as much in common, as they are different.)_

Maria Kurenai stood on top of the rooftop as she scanned the area of the school. The beautiful Cross Academy in which coexist vampires and humans. However, there was a slight problem to that statement, Maria had pondered. The 'day class' students aka the humans, are not aware that their beloved 'night class' students are actually vampires. If vampires and humans are to coexist together, then surely the humans have the right to know?

Not to mention the fact that one of the 'day class' students was actually a vampire hunter. How did the Headmaster expect for the academy to coexist as one, when there is so much tension involved between both sides?

Vampires were not made to drink blood tablets and humans are not supposed to be defenseless. There is a reason that humans are the one in charge of this world, right?

Maria sighed as she shook her head, trying to reorganize her thoughts. What was she to do? She had asked her parents to allow her to continue studying in Cross Academy, despite the previous events regarding Shizuka Hio. Now that Shizuka Hio no longer provided the blood Maria needed, she was once again more weak then usual… The blood tablets had enough nutrients the vampires needed, how it was not enough for Maria. She felt her fangs come out unconsciously before she licked her lips.

"Do not think about it, vampire." The cold voice of the hunter warned as Maria turned around completely surprised. She had not expected to find company up on the rooftop, especially since it's obvious that the night class students have been avoiding her.

Maria smiles as she greeted her unexpected guess, "Good Night, I am surprise… I didn't expect to see anyone here… especially you, Zero Kiryuu." Maria giggled as she watches as the disciplinary committee made his way towards the edge. "And might I ask, what am I supposed to not think about?"

"Keep your fangs to yourself, the next time I see it… I will not hesitate to shoot." Zero clarified, not losing his edge as he stared at the scenario.

"Ooh… scary." Maria teased in amusement, "Isn't the job of the disciplinary committee to protect the students of Cross Academy?"

"Your fangs are a danger to this academy. Therefore, I have every right to use the Bloody Rose."

"Surely if you were to shoot, it would cause an uproar to the night class." Maria pointed out as she followed Zero's eyes to see the familiar scenario.

"…Although you wear white, you are still black to them." Zero responded, "They haven't accepted you, isn't that the reason to why you are here?" Maria says nothing as she listened to the painful truth that the vampire hunter spoke. "Thought so..." Zero concluded, taking the silence as a confirmation, "Which is why it would not be a problem if you were to be punished."

"Are you saying that as a prefect? Or a hunter…?" Maria questioned quietly as she felt her eyes trail to the ground, her fingers slowly twirling her hair, not knowing what else she could do. "You aren't any different from me… Although you wear black, you are still white to the humans…"

"You think you know me?" Zero asked in irritation as he turned around to walk away, "Don't assume things, vampire. Get to class." He ordered.

"I thought so." Maria replied as she plastered a smile on her face as she watched him walk away, "But you are correct, I am out here because I am not wanted. Perhaps that's why I find myself craving for blood? It isn't any different to when a human eats ice cream to cover up their depression..."

"There is a difference." Zero interrupted, "At least they aren't hurting anyone."

"So sure about that…? It's in human nature to take what they want, right? Even if it means to hurt others in the process…?" Maria asked innocently as she grinned teasingly as she skipped after the vampire hunter. "What about you, hunter? What do you want…? What will you do to attain that desire?"

"I have nothing more to say to you except, get to class." Zero repeated emotionlessly as he continued to walk down the stairs.

"Surely you would do anything to become human again?" Maria added as she immediately felt something on her forehead. Her surprised lavender eyes widen as she noticed that it had been the Bloody Rose that was pointed at her fore head and that Zero's finger was ready to pull the trigger.

"What I want is none of your business." Zero warned as he glared at the small vampire. Maria froze, feeling frighten to see the danger in Zero's eyes. She didn't know why, but that fear had driven her to smile at him. Her sweet innocent smile had covered the fear inside her heart.

"To be or not to be." Maria found herself whispering back, "Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer. The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or to take the arms against a sea of troubles." She recited as she felt the gun slowly retreated, "Shakespeare's soliloquy of Hamlet…"

"What are you going on about?" Zero questioned suspiciously as he watched Maria with caution.

"I wonder if that quote applies here." Maria stated as she took a few steps forward, noticing the gun was no longer a threat to her. "At that moment, you've chosen to be a vampire hunter."

"Vampire, I am a hunter."

"A hunter that wants to be human." Maria corrected before she giggled as she started to skip down the stairs, "Or perhaps I am wrong? After all I do not know you." She stated as she stopped before looking up to face Zero, "If that's the case then, perhaps it's best I get to know you before I pass judgment? You, who wear black, wear white." Her giggles slowly faded as she continued to skip down the stairs, not waiting a response.

Zero watches as the small vampire exited the staircase as he slowly retreat his Bloody Rose. He slowly shook his head in disagreement before continuing to walk down. "And you, who wear white, wear black." He found himself replying before dismissing it.


End file.
